Family
by EppieMag
Summary: A set of fluffy stories, from House and Cameron's future together. HouseCam. Established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Its just gonna be fluffy moments from House and Cameron's life together, it'll all be 'established relationship' stuff, and there won't be a plot line, because i'm not creative enough to make one up!**

**Enjoy and review!**

"I like peace train by Cat Stevens" she said matter of factly, with her eyes wide open for emphasis. She was sitting in front of him on his desk, looking down on him while he sat in his swivel chair.

"Take it back" he warned, he refused to accept that she had even heard that song, let alone like it.

"No!" she pursed her lips and tried her hardest to look defiant, "I like it, it's pretty."

"The man is a lunatic, he became a Muslim, because he had a hallucinogenic dream that told him to, at least I think that's why he became a Muslim, I suppose it's a better reason than most of the other Muslims in the world, although 72 virgins when you kill yourself for a cause isn't a bad deal either." He rambled, dropping her foot as he finished tying the laces on her shoe.

"What is a virgin?" she asked nonchalantly as she offered him her other foot, so he could do the laces there too.

"Isn't it about time you did these yourself?" he asked changing the subject "most four year olds can do their own laces, you know."

"I can tie my own shoe laces" she replied indignantly.

"Oh yeah, prove it" he dared his daughter. She pulled her foot up onto the desk and proceeded to attempt the feat alone.

"First you tie a knot, and then you make to bunny ears, and then you tie the bunny ears in a knot" she extend the foot out for his approval. Technically it was a bow, but a very messy loose one, that he was almost positive he'd be re-tying halfway down the corridor.

"Its lovely" he commented with a smile before picking her up and plopping her on the floor. "Pack your stuff into you bag and we'll go find your mother ok" she smiled and ran over to his couch to pack up her pencils.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his cane and moved to meet her at the door, holding her hand they wandered towards the elevator, stoping briefly for her shoe to be retied, it was not until they were within the elevator (with an elderly couple) that she remembered her earlier question. "Daddy?" he murmured for her to go on "What's a virgin? And why do Muslims get 72 of them?" Both the man and woman looked deeply offended and the woman muttered something under her breath about distasteful children.

House ruffled his daughters hair, an action she seemed to disapprove of, which was made obvious by swatting away his hand and glaring at him, "I don't know what a virgin is" he lied, before the elevator doors opened out into the lobby and his child darted off towards her mother.

"Mama" she called as she neared the desk where Cameron was standing, he continued to limp across the lobby as his wife scooped their daughter up, giving her a kiss before balancing her on her hip. "Mama, what's a virgin? And why do Muslims get 72 of them?" he cringed and paused for a moment before continuing onward towards his now scowling wife.

"You told her about virgins?" she greeted him as he reached her.

"You played her Cat Stevens" he tried to counter.

"Oh yeah, that's just as bad" she said sarcastically, before turning back to her 4 year old, "you know how Jesus' mother was called Virgin Mary?" the child nodded "well that's what her name was, so when Muslim men die they get given 72 women named Virgin" she pasued, clearly aware of how ridiculous she sounded, "as a present" another pause "from god." Cameron smiled at her daughter in ana attempt to be convincing, and put her down, as if to symbolically end the conversation, however, her daughter pressed on.

"Virgin isn't a very pretty name, I like Molly better" she continued as the threesome walked out into the carpark together.

"Well that's because Molly is your name" Cameron levelled.

"Nuh-uh, I'd like it better anyway" and they walked in silence to the car, where Cameron buckled the child into the booster seat. She was about to close the door, when her daughter protested "Mama" she said as her hand flew out as if to halt the car door.

"Yes baby" her mother asked mildly impatiently, as house climbed into the drivers seat.

"What do Muslim men do with the 72 Virgins that god gives them?"

From the front of the car House made a hiccuping noise in his most powerful attempt not to laugh, before he turned around and said "they make brothers and sisters for Baby Jesus." He was fully aware that there would be no baby making in his house that night, but it had been to priceless to pass up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive reviews, and for the negative, i'd like to say sorry for the offence, but i hope you can understand that i was just trying to capture a characters personality. Eppie**

She held the fry between the thumb and pointer finger of each hand and bit half an inch off the top. She pause for a moment and took one half hearted chew of it before her nose wrinkled, her lips parted, her tongue came out of her mouth and dropped the half chewed food back on top of her pile of fries.

"What are you doing?" her father asked her with irritation in his voice.

"I don't like it" she stated simply.

His face seemed devoid of emotion "I don- I don't understand."

"I don't like them" she repeated, her face screwed into a grimace, as if to further her point.

"No, but, I don't.." he was cut off.

"She doesn't like the fries Greg, I told you not to get them because she wouldn't eat them, but you didn't listen to me, shock horror" Cameron chided from the other side of the table. "Come here bub, you want some of this?" Cameron asked, pointing to her lap and then to her salad roll in turn.

The young girl moved to slide off her stool in the mall food court but was halted by her father, "wait" he said suddenly "pick up the saliva chip" he said pointing to the plate, once his daughter had complied he continued, "put it on your mothers napkin" she did that also, however, her mother sighed indignantly as she did, "and give your fries to me" he said, smiling at her as she slid them across the table. "You can go enjoy your mother's pesticide roll now if you want!" he joked.

As Cameron hoisted her daughter up onto her lap, she poked her tongue out at her husband, "She like my food better than yours" she smiled with an air of superiority.

"Now wait, you forgot to put a 'neer neer' in front of that sentence" he teased her.

"That would just be childish, so really only you would do that" she teased back, smiling.

"You think I'm childish?" he scoffed, "you're the one who's…" and he was cut off for a second time.

"You're both childish" Molly mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Says the child" House pointed out, making his daughter laugh.

"Hey, she might be four but she's eating a roll that has roasted eggplant in it, ergo she's more mature than you, who takes the pickles out of everything, including the Happy Meal that you're eating!" Cameron pointed out.

"I bought the Happy Meal for a child, and there is no way that that roll has roasted eggplant in it" he exclaimed.

"Why? Is it illegal all of a sudden?" she mock questioned.

"No, its just there is no way, that a four year old, eats roasted eggplant, not even our mutant child" he pointed out.

"It does" piped his daughter, who had already disassembled her roll and pulled out the eggplant to wave in his face.

"Put that back in your roll" he paused, "and hide it deep inside so all of the other children don't see it and tease you." His wife tutted before returning to her half of the roll, ignoring her husband's inquisitive gaze. "Hey Al" she looked up at him "you should fess up you know" his statement achieved the quizzical look he'd been hoping for, so he continued "look, I promise that I'll still pay for her to go to college if you tell the truth" another quizzical stare followed "you can tell me that she's actually Wilson's daughter, I know there's no other way she'd eat roasted eggplant" it was at this point that Cameron finally laughed.

"She's not Wilson's child" she assured her husband.

"Now now, don't lie to me, that's how marriages break down" he said in false seriousness "of course, affairs don't usually help" he said out loud to himself.

"I said she wasn't Wilson's, I didn't say she was yours" Cameron pointed out with a big smile, a statement which made her now wide eyed daughter turn and look up at her, "kidding bunny" she whispered in to the child's hair.

As the satisfied child returned to her lunch, House began again, "I'm not going to pay for her to go to college if she's Chase's, that would be a waste of money that could be better spent on her hair product" he said with a laugh.

"She's not Chase's either" she said coyly.

"Oh god, please tell me she's Cuddy's" he said with his hands in prayer position.

"But aunty Lisa is a lady" the young girl said confusedly.

"Yes, but you don't really understand the process of copulation, so I'm gonna tell you that it's still possible for 'aunty Lisa' to be your daddy" he joked.

"I don't believe you" the child retorted.

"Oh you don't?" he asked.

"Uh-uh" she replied with a head shake.

"What about your mommy? Do you believe all of the things that she says?" he asked her.

"Yes" she said while her mother behind her gave him a superior eyebrow raise.

"Ok, ask her who your daddy is then" House encouraged.

"Mama, who's my daddy?" the child asked placidly.

"Foreman" Cameron smirked.

"Daddy? When you do copliation, can black men make white babies?" the child asked, somewhat confused.

"No" he answered her.

"Then Eric's not my daddy, I guess mommy lies too" the child said with mock disappointment.

"I guess she does" House replied, and the conversation at that point seemed to reach its pinnacle and thus it changed and the family went on to finish their lunch.

It wasn't until they were leaving the mall that the young girl turned to her father and said "Hey daddy, you know mama was just joking right?" she paused to look up at him, "you really are my daddy" she assured before they continued out into the car park, a happy family.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok...Don't yell at me!...I am fully aware that I am a HUGE cow for taking forever to update!...But I present you with a new chapter...which is my way of begging for more love ... did I say love?...I ment reviews...really...I did!...shut up, I don't have issues!**

**Anywhoo...away from the madness!**

"CHAAAA" she yelled as the two canes clacked together.

"HI-YA" he returned as they met at a different angle.

"WHUPAH" she yelled as the makeshift swords met again. All of a sudden he dropped his cane down to its usual position by his side and stared at her incredulously.

"You can't say 'whupah' when you're fighting with a sword, 'whupah' is the noise that a round house kick makes" he reasoned with the four year old.

"Well 'hi-ya' is the noise you make when you judo chop someone and I let you use that one" she stated with her hands on her hips.

"'Hi-ya' is soo not a judo chop noise" he argued back.

"It is too" she looked at him as if her were retarded, before turning to look at the only other person in the conference room, "Erick, 'hi-ya' is a judo chop noise isn't it?" they both stared at him awaiting his answer.

"You're aware that you're a girl right? And that you shouldn't care?" he asked her, whilst being blown away by the fact that his boss and his daughter even had 'swordfights' in his office.

"Are you being sexist?" she looked appalled and was now pointing at him with her 'sword.' "Cause, you know, that's even worse than being racist."

"Being sexist is so not worse than being racist" he retorted.

"It is too, because almost every race ever, used to, or still does rekart women as less than men, that makes it worse then being racist" she argued "because it happens in all races." She elaborated on her fact by drawing a circle with her non-sword hand in the air.

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that, its because women say stupid things like 'whupah' when they're sword fighting" her father teased, only to have the makeshift sword jabbed into his stomach. "OW, that hurt" he whined.

"Well you're being mean" Molly accused. 

It was at this point that Cameron walked into the office and a fairly un-subtle "thank god" came from Foreman, before he got up and walked out of the room.

"Mama, daddy is being mean to me, he said I can't say whupah, and that women are stupid" she yelled at her mother who shot her husband a confused but disapproving look.

"I didn't say women are stupid, I said they say stupid things, and she poked me in the stomach with a cane, and it really hurt" he argued.

"Why did she have a cane in the first place?" her mother asked

"Because we were…" Molly started but her father covered her mouth with his hand.

"She was being helpful, I left it on the other side of the room" he tried.

"Oh, ok, so you put your cane down and then proceeded to just stroll leisurely across the room without it did you?" she teased him.

"Yes" he said mock seriously.

"And then a second cane just happened to materialise in your hand did it?" She asked him, whilst Molly giggled.

"Duh, how else did we end up with two swords" he said, with the same expression, before his face froze and the contorted into one of total fear. He put his finger up to his lips, signalling for everyone to be quiet, straining to hear, before he motioned for his daughter to come over to him. With her face in a state of utter confusion that matched her mothers the four year old approached her dad. "Poke your head out into the hallway, and check if the gooby monster is coming" he whispered to the child.

The child crossed the room, poked her head out, and then quickly retracted it "By gooby monster do you mean Auntie Lisa?" she whisper yelled. Her father nodded, "She's talking to Erick at the moment, but she might be coming here after" the child informed him.

"Ok, ok" he said while waving her back to him, "you go out there, and if she says that she needs to talk to me, then you have to distract her, tell her you need to go to the bathroom, wait, no, tell her you're thirsty and you're going to get a drink from the cafeteria, that's good, she won't let you go downstairs alone, ok, you understand the game plan?" he asked, to which she nodded that she did, "ok, go, run little goblin" he told her.

However, she didn't move, she simply stood with her hands on her hips and an insulted look on her face, "ok, not a goblin, a princess, the princess needs to go save the king" he pointed to himself "from the wicked witch of the west" he pointed to the hallway, she still didn't move, and her facial expression hadn't changed. "Ok, ok, what do you want?" he asked, starting to get antsy.

"I want you to say that 'whupah' is a sword fighting noise and that 'hi-ya' is a judo chop noise" she said, determind.

"Yes, ok, you're completely right, and everything you said is true, and I will never tell you you're wrong again and I love you" he said quickly, and surprisingly completely free of sarcasm, she smiled up at him and then turned and ran past her mother and out if the room. 

He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down in one of the conference table chairs.

"I will never understand that" Cameron commented unbelievingly, he looked up at her confused and questioning, "she's four, and she's the only person in the world who can make you fold like a deck of cards" she smiled.

Completely ignoring her point, he asked, "Did you just use a sports metaphor?"

"No, I hate sports metaphors" she rebutted.

"sounded like a sports metaphor" he teased her.

"Cards isn't a sport" she half yelled, caught up in the moment.

He smiled and put his hands up as a sign of defeat, before standing up and saying "Yes, ok, you're completely right, and everything you said is true, and I will never tell you you're wrong again and I love you" before pressing a small kiss to her cheek, walking out of the room, and leaving a beaming Cameron behind.

SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE THAT YOU CANNOT SEE : (review pls!) :P


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOT WOOT... new chapter!...yay... i do actually have a legit excuse for not having a new chapter up sooner... i had three uni essays due and a test, all in the last week...so yeah... i have a reason... so don't hate me ... (have no fear, i am fully aware that you're all just sitting there going "i don't care that she had uni work, i wouldn't care if she had lit her face on fire and spent a month in the hospital growing a new face... i just want to read fluffy housecam goodness")...(i am also fully aware that you're not reading this introduction...well thats fine...don't read it, whatever, one day i WILL burn my face off and then you won't know why i stopped posting!! HA!!)**

"I like these ones!" she said, pointing to the glasses on her face.

"They're green, Mol" her mother pointed out, as if that would make sense to a four year old.

"So what?" House asked, clearly the concept was lost on him also, the two stood, staring at Cameron, waiting for an answer.

"She's starting school next month" Cameron pointed out, however this information seemed as void of reason also.

"Yeah, well it'd probably be good if she had glasses by then, we've been here a million years" House whined

Ignoring his complaining, she continued on with her point whilst and wriggling the glasses free of her daughters face "Her uniform is brown" she tried again, waiting for some form of understanding to cross either of their faces.

Though his expression hadn't changed, House chose to comment anyway, "are you worried that at four and a half she's gonna look silly cos she's not colour coordinated properly?" he asked, trying to establish his wife's point.

"Well not that she'll look silly, but if she can have ones that match, then why not?" she asked him.

"Because she's four, and boring coloured glasses are boring to her, you should be glad that she's not asking for a pair with rhinestones in them!!" he pointed out.

"What are rhinestones?" the young girl asked.

"Something that went out of style in the early 90's" her mother explained, the child seemed confused by the answer but chose not to press on.

"I'm pretty sure they made a brief comeback in about 2004" her husband muttered under his breath.

While Cameron continued to peruse the racks of children's glasses, House motioned for his daughter to come over to him, he bent at the wast so his face was close to hers "You wanna know how to convince your mother to let you have the green ones" he whispered. The child nodded excitedly, House glanced quickly over his shoulder to check that his oblivious wife was in fact still oblivious to his current actions, and pulled the ugliest, largest set of kids glasses of the rack next to him, he handed them to his daughter and said, "tell her you think you like these ones better than the green ones" he said, giving her a nudge in her mother direction.

"But they're ugly" she pointed out, as if her father hadn't noticed

"Yes, and your mom will think so too" he said, and a look of realisation dawned on the child's features.

Molly seemed hesitant, but slowly wandered over to her mother and pulled on her top, Cameron turned around to look at her child, who held up the glasses and said "I think I like these ones better" Cameron took one look at the glasses and then gave her husband a look that said 'do you really think I'm buying this?.'

House, however, continued on with his plan, he took a few steps so he was standing directly behind his daughter, before hooking his cane over his arm and using both of his now free hands to cover his daughters ears. "I told you to let her have the green ones, she really isn't very onto fashion, need I point out the fact that she's wearing galoshes today, it hasn't rained in two weeks, and its almost 85 degrees outside" he said before releasing his hold on his daughters head.

Cameron paused for a moment to consider what did seem to be a valid point, before realising that it would be quite easy to test wether or not her daughter was trying to set her up. She nodded to her husband as if to say 'you're right' before she took the glasses out of Molly's hands and bent at the knees till she was level with her face. She then proceeded to put the glasses on her daughter and carefully consider them. "You know what" she said, any hint of falseness gone from her voice (she had learnt to lie from the best) "they actually fame your face quite nicely, and I don't really like maroon, but it does suit your hair, and it'll match your uniform" she smiled, and a hint of fear appeared on her daughters face. Cameron stood up and took her daughter by the shoulders and swivelled her around to face her father. "Don't you think they're a nice shape on her?" she prompted, as if daring him to fess up.

"Oh yeah, lovely" he said slowly, staring down at the girl, who now that she was no longer facing her mother was giving him a death stare, one that when he thought about it did actually resemble her mothers 'irritated look.'

"You know, if you really like them, then I think they're the ones" her mother said, and took them off her face before moving towards the counter to organise having the correct lenses put in. Molly gave her father one more desperate glance, but all he could give her back was a shrug, as if to say, 'now may be the time to admit defeat' and so the small child ran after her mother, grabbing her arm and pulling on her to halt her movement. Cameron looked down at her daughter with a look of false confusion "what's the matter baby?" she said as seriously as she could.

"I don't really like them" the now rather distressed child confessed, and her mother took pity on her.

"I know, they're disgusting, and you look silly with them on!" she teased the little girl, before tapping her on the nose. "Alright, there has to be a pair here that looks better than these green ones" she said as she held up the offending glasses.

"How about these ones" House offered, holding up a pair that elicited the exact responses he wanted. While Cameron's eyes grew wide with fear, Molly's began to gleam with excitement. However, she only had a second to look at the new pair, before her mother scooped her up proclaiming that the green pair would do, while glaring at her husband, who replaced the glasses back on the rack and followed his wife and daughter over to the counter.

House was no fashion expert, but he was fairly sure that green and brown went better with each other then brown and fluorescent orange!

**So just a warning (threat)...ummm... the more reviews i get...the more likely that Molly wont die in the next chapter...(it's like a chain email...where the more times you forward the email... the more legs, the little legless boy in India will grow!!) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

HA... bet you never thought you'd see another chapter of this story did ya!... well... i'll have you know that i have been doing very important things lately, cough -- shut up i have a cold...and these things have included:...ummm... OH OH i got addicted to brothers and sisters, thanks to my darling cousin, and so i was forced to watch all the episodes of that...and umm, i could say uni, but really i never do anything for that, so i would be lying, ummm... i turned 18, and as i live in australia, that means i can get my drink on, so i have been very busy being drunk!!...so yeah, ummm...thats about it, but clearly i have been very busy dealing with my hectic and stressful schedule cough cough so a little understanding and compassion from all of you wouldn't go astray... and now i'm gonna shut up and let you read before you all beat me up! :)

ALTHOUGH.. it only just came to my attention that i've never bothered to put a disclaimer on on my fic, well i tell you what, david shore (thats the house guy right??) if you are on here reading this, i want you to know that i would like MY characters back, cos yeah, you totally know they're mine!! and if you insist on using them, sex them up a bit!! YEAH

**OH and this is actually important!!... this is a flashback fic, looking at when House and Cameron found out they were gonna have Molly**

"Take that out of the kitchen" he said pointing at the offending item in his wife's hand.

"Why?" she asked, a smile plastered across her face.

"Because it has your pee on it, and I don't want it in the room where I'm eating my breakfast" he pointed out, putting his hand on top of her head and turning it and her around before giving her a nudge out of the kitchen, around to the other side of the breakfast counter.

"You're so dramatic, they have a little cap that you put on that end" she said, holding out the pregnancy test for him to see, not that he looked.

"Is it done yet?" he asked, hiding the little bit of anxiety behind his infatuation with the toast on his plate.

"No, it takes three minutes, I told you that already" she said, all the while staring at the stick waiting for something to happen.

"Three minutes? this is not three minutes, I could have run you up a blood test in the time this thing is taking!" he exclaimed.

"Oh shush" she chided "you're just excited" she beamed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her toes, checking the stick every couple of seconds.

"I'm excited?" he laughed "if you keep smiling like that your face is gonna explode and you're gonna need surgery to reattach your cheeks! Besides, you forget, you're the one that actually wants a kid, I don't, and in fact I'm actually really angry at you at the moment for going and getting your self probably pregnant" he said, in the least convincing manner.

"Oh yeah, you're fuming" she teased him. She knew his reluctance to admit his anticipation was only a product of his necessity to hide behind walls and pretend he didn't care about anything. "And please, I hardly did this to myself, if anything its your fault!" she added, before her eyes darted back down to check on the test, at which point her breath hitched, she stopped bouncing and all expression fell away from her face.

He turned to look at her when he became aware of her sudden silence and stillness, and realised what was happening "well?" he asked as he walked over to his side of the breakfast counter, she didn't respond, she was still staring at the test, but he couldn't tell whether her expression was one of shock or excitement. So he put his plate down and reached across the counter to take the test out of her hand, but as he did she started to move away and back around into the kitchen until she was standing a couple of feet in front of him. "Al!" he exclaimed, irritated, but still no reply, so he stepped forward, took her hand and flipped it around to look at the test himself. "It's positive" he dead panned, "you're pregnant" and he poked her gently in the stomach.

A smile started to creep back onto her face, and instead of the gentle bouncing she had been doing before, she was now jumping up and down.

"We're having a baby" she yelled at him, as if he hadn't realized yet, and his eyebrows darted towards his hairline, shocked by the incredible volume she had just used. "A BABY" if it were possible she was smiling harder than before, and holding up the test right in front of his face as if to emphasise her point.

"Yeah I got that from the little plus sign" he said, as he removed the test from her hand and its position in front of his face, giving it a quick second glance as if to make sure, freeing up her hands so that she could fasten them to either side of his face, so that for the brief moment she stopped jumping around she could plant a kiss on his lips.

"Come on" she beamed, as she pulled back "you know you're happy" she teased him, but his joyless face didn't falter.

"It's a baby, and its not actually gonna be here for another eight-ish months, I don't see why you're so hyped up" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"COME ON" she exclaimed excitedly "its got a little red plus sign" she said, picking up his arm and positioning it so the test was right in front of his face again. "It means I'm pregnant" her voice was increasing again "with our baby, we're having a baby, A BABY GREG."

He sighed, still not fully appreciating what she was so ecstatic about.

"This is our baby" she said, taking his free hand, and spreading it across her currently flat abdomen, "I have our baby…" she emphasized the 'our' "…right here" she placed her hands over the top of his.

"But I didn't really want a…" he didn't even finish.

"Maybe not, but now I'm pregnant I know you're happy about it" he shook his head in a fashion as if to say 'I'm really not fussed' "I know your happy" she was teasing him now, and poking gently at his cheeks. "I know you want to smile" she said in a singsong voice, "because people who are happy like to smile."

"Stop being silly" he said, with no real emphasis, he could tell this was a battle he was going to lose, because he was starting to feel the very beginning of a smile pulling on the corners of his mouth.

Clearly she saw what he was trying to hide "AH-HA" she yelled pointing at his face "I can see it, right there" and she had started jumping aging. He made a soft growling noise as if to tell her to cut it out, but her smile only got bigger, and his only threatened to spill out more, so he pursed his lips, the same way he did when he was trying not to laugh at one of his own jokes, because even he knew that was tacky, but his eyes had long since betrayed him, and she took his moment of weakness to weather away at him some more. "Tiny little baby clothes and tiny fingers and a tiny little mouth, and tiny mushy baby feet, with little pink toes!" she cooed at him, and finally he smiled, and she cheered as if she'd won some great victory, but really she always knew he'd be happy about it. She stopped bouncing and looped one arm up around his neck, and pulled herself up for another kiss, pausing just before their mouths touched and said " I knew you were happy" before dropping a kiss on his lips.

As she pulled back he wrapped an arm around her back, and held her close to him, and in a small moment of openness, he whispered, inches from her beaming face, "I'm always happy when you're happy" and kissed her once more, gently.

**Did you like it? i can't hear you?... PLEASE REVIEW!! if you don't i'll get depressed, drink more and not update again for a billion years!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm gonna be charitable and spare you from another of my useless and long but reportedly entertaining AN's...read on minions!...lol**

Cameron sighed and looked dejectedly at the screen of her laptop, she rubbed her eyes as the misery set in

Cameron sighed and looked dejectedly at the screen of her laptop, she rubbed her eyes, before being woken out of her glazed over state, when her husband walked in the door of their office. "Anything?" he asked, nodding at the computer, to point out that it was the object he was referring to.

"No, nothing" she replied, and he gave her a small sympathy smile, "I mean, its not fair, how can they just read my literature and not give me any feedback" she moped.

"Honey, its not exactly a medical article that you submitted to an online publication, its fan fiction!" he pointed out.

"Yeah but, I'm hardly getting any replies" she whined, pointing at the screen.

"Did you write a Mary Sue? Or something really heavy? Cos people get sick of those kinda fics" he pointed out.

"No, its just simple, easy to read fluff!" she informed him, the misery setting in further.

"Maybe its not good?" he told her blatantly, only to receive a death stare.

"Well if that's true, why did so many put me on their story alert lists? Huh? Or add the story to their favorites list? Huh?" she snipped at him.

"people added you to their story alert lists?" he asked, a little shocked.

"Yes" she turned the computer so he could see.

"Well if the had the time to do that, why can't the give you a review?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I think, I mean, it really gets me down, maybe I should just stop writing it!" it was at that point that Molly bounded into the room.

"Wait, where were you?" Cameron asked her daughter as she allowed the child to scramble up onto her lap.

"I was busy not existing until I was needed as a plot device to make readers feel guilty" the child explained.

"oh, right, of course" her mother nodded, "crikey, you know, for a four year old, you certainly have a very mature way of talking" her mother noted.

"Yes well, considering you're an American and its Eppie who's Australian, you sure seem to have picked up a bit of her lingo, saying crikey and all!" House pointed out.

"Who's Eppie?" the four year old asked.

Both Cameron and house became very shifty and nervous, before in an attempt to distract his child House stated "Your mother, didn't get many reviews on her story."

"Really?" the child asked, eyes growing bigger, while the beginnings of tears began to form in her eyes. "Did you get added to peoples story alert lists?" the corners of the little girls mouth began to turn downwards and her chin wrinkled and began to wobble, when her mother nodded. "I hate when people do that to you" and the girl gave a small whimper before the tears began to fall from her eyes and drip down her face, "I'm sorry mommy, are you ok?" the girl tried to comfort her mother, though she was too distressed to be effective.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine" her mother pulled her close, her eyes welling up herself, she kissed the little girl on the head and held her tight, a tear trickled down Cameron's cheek as her daughter sobbed into her chest. Before looking up to where her husband had been sitting, only to find he had disappeared into thin air as he had no longer been an important part of the story!

**OH YES!!... I am an evil vindictive person who uses her characters to make people feel guilty!!...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!... READ ON… ITS IMPORTANT!!**

**I just thought I'd let you all know!!…that if you don't already watch Bones, you totally should, because its completely AWESOME!! (Its my new obsession!!)…And its on fox like House (not that I live in America) aaaannnd apparently the creator of that show, Hart Hanson, is friends with David Shore and they MAY be considering doing a crossover episode!!...and that would be RAD…But mainly the reason you should watch it is cos David Boreanaz is totally HOT even though he's almost 40…he looks gooooood nekkit!! And because Emily Deschanel, is hilarious, and she has a heaps cool name...Deschanel...how cool is that!! and shes super pretty in a really unique way...and cos I have the BIGGEST girl crush on Michaela Conlin!!...so…yeah!... watch it!! ;) …lol!! Cos I might, MIGHT write a bones fic that has about as much plot (ie. none) and fluff (ie. lots) as this one!!**


End file.
